Things That Happened
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Small drabbles that take place after the Endgame Part 2. Prowl's dead, Arcee finally gets to be with Ratchet, and Sari and Jazz are really depressed please review if you don't understand and I will try to explain. I don't own TFA/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!


**Things that happened...**

**Blurr and Bumblebee...**

Bumblebee wandered around the side of the old building.

"Garbage." He frowned. Bumblebee wandered closer and a dull light shown.

"What the frag?" He looked closer. A blue cube with a pale beating spark sat in the pile.

"Is?" He picked it up.

"Blurr... Ratchet!" Bumblebee held the cube and ran.

"Ratchet!" He ran into the building Ratchet was working at for the time being.

"What is it Bumblebee did someone beat you at racing?"

"No look." Ratchet turned around and looked at Bumblebee.

"It's Blurr."

"Put him here." He pointed to a berth.

"Bumblebee get a protoform!" Ratchet ordered. He grabbed a protoform from the wall and set it on the table next to where Ratchet had Blurr's smashed body. Ratchet carefully took out his spark from the smashed body that turned grey and he quickly put it in the new protoform. The optics open and showed a bright blue. It sat up.

"Blurr?"

"Yes?" He turned his head and looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?-It-was-horrible-as-a-cube-i-hated-it-i -hated-it-i-hated-it!"

"It's ok now Blurr." Bumblebee set his hand on Blurr's new hand.

"Blurr we need to take you back to Earth."

"That's-fine-with-me." Bumblebee helped him off the table.

"Careful Blurr."

**Arcee and Ratchet...**

"Are you sure I can do this Ratchet? I was programmed to me a teacher. Not a Medi-bot."

"I'll show you and soon you'll be a pro!" said Ratchet.

"If you're sure. I'll try."

**Blackarachnia...**

She had left Waspinator, found some spare parts, and built a rickety ship.

"This had better work!" She mumbled. She started it and it ran, "great!"

**Sari and Jazz...**

Sari messed with the key in her pocket.

"I wish I could bring Prowl back to life. If I hadn't have upgraded myself." Jazz looked into the coffin then at Sari.

"Prowl lived a good life. He was a great mech."

"How was he like when you met him?"

"He called himself an idiot for how he acted back then. If I had to pick one bot to compare him to. IT would have to be..." Jazz thought about it for a minute as he scanned over the bots currently loaded in Omega, and he held his chin in his servo.

"Bumblebee."

"Prowl? Like Bumblebee?"

"Yeah Prowl's changed a lot since the last time I saw him. When our sensei Master Yoketron went offline, he took off. Never heard from him again until we came here. He was different back then but he made himself better." Jazz traced the line on Prowl's armor that used to be gold.

"You two were close weren't you?"

"Yeah closer then you will ever know." Sari walked over and looked into the coffin. "Does Prowl's visor come off?"

"Yeah." Jazz popped off Prowl's visor and two, closed optics were shown.

"What color did Prowl have?"

"Blue."

"What about you?" Jazz took off his visor.

"Blue. Like mom. My dad had green. Prowl all ways hated to show his optics. He thought they looked stupid." The white Cyberninja put his and Prowl's visor back on.

"They were beautiful. He had the most beautiful optics of anybot I ever knew."

**Ultra Magnus and Moonracer...**

"I'm so happy you're alive." Moonracer cried into Ultra Magnus' chest. The blue mech wrapped an arm around her trembling frame.

"It's all right now Moon." She cried and Ultra Magnus continued to comfort her.

**Ironelle...**

She sat in the small ship finger tapping on the seat she was sitting on.

"No Planet Earth in this sector either. 3rd galaxy traveled through and no Earth."

**Sari...**

They had buried Prowl a week ago and Sari felt awful.

Sari sat inside Omega Supreme. The All Spark was lying a few yards away and it started to shine.

"What the heck?" She walked over to it. It beamed light to the key in her servos.

"IT regenerated my key again! I can feel it." All went dark again and she felt the key's power, but then she frowned.

"You were too late All Spark. Prowl's already gone." She walked back and cried in her seat.

**Earth Bots...**

Sari and Bumblebee was furiously battling away on their video game, Jazz was meditating on the far sidewall, Optimus was on monitor duty and was scrolling through pictures Sari had uploaded from her camera, Ratchet and Arcee were working in the med-bay and Bulkhead was painting. Jazz got up and walked to the entrance of the plant.

"I'm going to meditate in the park."

"All right Jazz, just be back in time for your shift."

"All right, OP." Jazz's voice hadn't sounded cheerful in weeks. Ever since they lost Prowl, the other ninja seemed lost in his thoughts more often and quieter. He hadn't been listening to his music as much as he used to when he'd annoy Prowl with his loud music, and he wasn't drinking all his energon rations. He had skipped them twice already that week. Ratchet indicated all the symptoms of depression in the black and white mech. They were all worried. Prowl was Jazz's closest friend and they cared for each other like they were brothers...with a bond between them ripped apart now that Prowl was gone.

Jazz mumbled to himself as he walked through the woods of Detroit. He did say he was going to meditate in the park but he had lied. Besides, he could actually meditate out here and gather his thoughts. He was going to skip his monitor duty shift today and probably end up crying again. Despite the fact that Prowl had sacrificed his spark to save him and the others, he missed him more than anybody else did except for probably his carrier, and brothers.

Jazz finally came to a beautiful clearing and he smiled slightly. When Prowl had finally gotten the chance to show him around (after he decided he didn't want to work under Sentinel) and this was the exact spot the black and gold ninja had taken him. A place where they had carved their names in Cybertronian on the biggest tree in the clearing. This stood in the dead center of the little clearing. It brought oily energon tears to his optics, as he walked over, and touched the carved name. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he slid down to the ground and cried.

"Why'd you have to do it Prowl?" asked Jazz to himself as he rubbed his face from the tears. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he set his head on his knees. The tears slid down his legs and he tried to wipe the blue tears away. He pulled off his visor off and rubbed his optics pitifully. He felt as if he was the weakest mech in the world. _'I just miss Prowl. I wanted him to stop. He did it to save me and the others.'_

_*Oh Jazz. I'm so sorry.*_

The black and white mech looked up. He thought he heard Prowl.

"Oh look at me," he laughed sadly, "I'm imagining Prowl's voice now...great...I'm going insane." He laughed weakly again.

_*H-he heard me?*_

Jazz clutched his helm and cried, "F-F-Fraggin' processor! L-L-Leave me the pit alone! I'm already being tortured by Prowl not being here! He was my best friend!" sobbed Jazz.

_*Oh Jazz.*_

Jazz laid against the tree and wiped the tears away, "Why a—" he gasped and stared at the trees. Forming behind a few of them was the deceased Ninja bot.

"P-Prowler? Is –t-that y-you?" The said bot looked at him after fully appearing right before Jazz's own optics.

"Jazz? Y-You can see me?"

"P-Prowl?!" He stood up and walked in front of Prowl.

"Prowl."

"Jazz." Jazz hugged the black and gold mech tightly.

"You're back," Jazz sobbed. Prowl easily wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck to return the hug

_***You are given a second chance at life Prowl. You deserve it for saving your friends from disaster. Enjoy the rest of your life.***_

Prowl let a tear fall and he hugged Jazz tighter.

"I missed you so much! I cried for you every day you have been gone! I missed you!" Jazz hugged Prowl and then realized.

"I need to get you back to the plant!" He and looked at Prowl and blushed before they let go of each other and Jazz rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go back to the plant."

"Let's wait. I just want to look around. I've been in the Well for about a stellar cycle. I want to observe the wild life again. I miss doing it."

"All right. Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all." Prowl walked to the tree Jazz had been sitting at before he found Prowl and he touched the impression.

"I remember when we did this." He looked around.

"Jazz?" He was tackled to the ground and Jazz was in top of him.

"Your senses are weak Prowler." Prowl blushed as he looked up at Jazz. The black and white mech was straddling his hips.

"As if I need to remind you I was in the Well of Allsparks. I haven't trained in a stellar cycle." He sighed.

"I saw Master Yoketron."

"Ya did!? Did ya talk to him?"

"Of course I did."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I asked him if he knew my sire," Prowl admitted.

"What did he say?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's embarrassing. Now get off me!" Prowl pushed his fellow Ninjabot off.

**A.N**

_**Hey guys! I forgot that my story, Life is a Bumpy Road is based after these few events. Reading this will make the story make a little more sense. I will update Life soon!**_


End file.
